JSMN: A Mahou Tsukai Story
by mewmewwinx
Summary: Silber, the twin brother of Weiss Schnee travels back to the World of Remnant, having attended Magic School and becoming a Pretty Cure in the last year. Silber comes home for one reason, to find the onyx linkle stone. Will Silber be able to masquerade in Beacon Academy long enough to find the stone? Or will he watch his world crash down around him?
1. New Story!

Hey, people! I'm baaaaccckkk!

I'm back and I have a new story. (I know, I have a ton of unfinished ones, more about that later.) This one is called JSMN: A Mahou Tsukai Story.

It's a crossover between RWBY and the 13th season of Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure.

-  
Now, here is some basic information on the plot and timeline of this story;

This story is set in the RWBY universe, meaning it uses the RWBY timeline. (This also means if I catch up to the main story, which is highly unlikely, there will be delays between chapters.) However, this story also includes major plot elements of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, so I will be changing some parts of the story to better incorporate this and fit my needs.

The timeline, as I stated above, will be based off the RWBY timeline. However, the RWBY characters will be one year ahead of what they are in the show. Think of it as the members of team RWBY are freshmen at them beginning of RWBY, I am writing as if they have been to Beacon for a year, making them sophomores.

-  
Now, as for the actual plot of this story, the main characters name will be Silber. He will be the twin brother of Weiss Schnee, however, he will also be a cure. For reasons that will be disclosed during the actual story, he will be attending Beacon a year after Weiss (even though they are the same age) this means he is a grade below Weiss.

-  
For anyone that follows Pretty Cure, I'm sure you are aware that all cures are female. Silber, although gay (surprise!), is not female. This is because I have challenged myself to write more this year. To motivate myself, I have decided to add a male cure to each season of Pretty Cure. Each cure will be set in a different universe and will be with his respective team. (I actually have a lot of ideas for these series, but this one is the one I'm currently motivated to write.)

-  
Now, I have answered all the questions I could think of that people would ask.

The story itself will be updated regularly (hopefully) and each chapter should be about the same length. So far, as of the day I am posting this, the first chapter isn't completely done. So I will try to finish and upload it this weekend.  
At the very beginning of this note, I mentioned the tons of stories I am currently writing. As of now, I have Digimew, New Kid At School, StarSquad and The Secret Brother.

Digimew was last updated in 2012. This one is pretty dead. I have completely lost interest in writing it and don't see the point in continuing it.

New Kid At School: A Chrome Shelled Regios Story: was last updated in 2012. (Kind of surprised me, didn't think it was that old.) I actually still get the occasional notification asking to update it. Don't worry, people that like that story, I do plan to update it at some point. I don't know when yet, though. However, due to a lot of complaints about the main character (maybe it was that long ago, I can't remember the main guy's name for the life of me) being too overpowered (which I agree with, be mindful that I was 12 when I wrote that) I will most likely revise the story completely.

-  
StarSquad, (I had to go look up what this one was about, jeez) was also last updated in 2012 (I'm seeing a trend here.) Sadly, I think I'm discontinuing this one too, I remember having a plan for this story, but I just can't remember what it was. Depending on whether or not I find inspiration for this one, it may be picked back up at some point (unlikely.)

-  
The Secret Brother, last updated in 2013. I actually still have inspiration for this one, but I plan on taking a hiatus (even though 4 years is a pretty long hiatus) to write this story and any other crossovers I think up. Keep in mind that I do plan on continuing this story, though.

Okay, I think that covers everything, but I could have missed something. This was my second time writing this note because the first time ended in me hitting some unknown button and accidentally closing the page. (I had to take a break after that, I was kind of fuming.) If anyone has any questions, please feel free to leave a comment (Review? It's been a while since I wrote on this site, hasn't it?) I plan to get the first chapter up as soon as possible, but I'm managing life between my Senior year of high school and college stuff so it may be a few days.

Thanks, Mew.


	2. What The Heck Author?

I know! It's been over a week! I'm an awful person! But I have a lot of stuff I'm doing right now.  
This update is being typed on my phone in the middle of class.  
Anyway, I have finished chapter one. (And three chapters after as well.) The portionsare all on different devices though, (laptop, phone, tablet, etc.)  
So I have to splice them all together and edit, then I will update. I'm a horrible person, yes, I know.  
I promise it will be uploaded this weekend! Maybe. Totally. Sure.

~Mew


	3. Chapter 1 - Orientation

Hello! I finished it! It only took two weeks. But I got home from school today and didn't have homework, so I decided I was going to pull all the text files together, edit, and post this chapter. So here is the first chapter of JSMN: A Mahou Tsukai Story!

I tried to make this chapter as informative as possible, because I don't really think a straight up, " Hi, my name is so-and-so, this is what I look like, how old I am, and everything you should know about me," would fit well, so I tried to subtly explain Silber as best I could. If anyone gets confused, please tell me, and I'll post a note with what everyone looks like and their likes and stuff.

I apologize if there are any strange spacing issues or a paragraph ends where it shouldn't. I used copy and paste when I uploaded this and I think it screwed up my formatting. I'll use the file upload next time, so hopefully this is the only time it looks weird. (And it may look completely fine once I post it, it just looks weird in the editor as I type this, so better safe than sorry.)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Silber's POV

" You think the onyx linkle stone is here? In Beacon?" Weiss asks as she sips her tea.  
" Linkle stones are drawn to magial power, and Remnant is full of magic. There's a reason I was born with powers, and I think it was to find the onyx linkle stone." I tell her, casually sitting on the bed across from hers. " So I'll be attending Beacon for the semester. Just so I can find the stone. I already okayed it with father, and he says he's alright with it as long as you will watch over me." I explain.  
" Silber, you don't even know if the stone is in Remnant, let alone Beacon." Weiss places her empty tea cup on the bedside table. " For all you know, the stone could be in a different world entirely." I sigh.  
" I understand that, Weiss, but if it is here, then I have to find it. It won't get in the way of your studies, if that's what you're worried about."  
" Silber, I haven't seen you in two years, why ever would I worry about you getting in the way of my studies? I'm glad you're here, honestly, I just don't know if you should be wasting time like this on a theory that hasn't even been proven."  
" Part of me thinks it's hopeless too, Weiss, but what if it's not? What if my theory is right and the linkle stone is here? It's my duty to find it and protect it, so I at least have to try." Weiss sighs.  
" Alright, I understand. And I'll help you in any way I can, promise." I smile.  
" Thanks, sis!" I stand and hug her. " But I don't want you to get involved. Searching for the stone could be really dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt because of me." My sister scoffs.  
" As if I'd get hurt." I roll my eyes. " But, I suppose if you don't want me to help, then I won't. But if anything about school is an issue, tell me alright?" I nod.  
" Alright, promise." I smile before I lock my pinky finger with hers like we did when we were kids.  
" Now, aren't you going to be late for orientation?"  
I'm standing in a large courtyard in front of a stage with the rest of the freshmen and parts of the returning class. Orientation isn't required for second through fourth years, so anyone else is just somebody that decided to show up. I recognize a few of the faces in the crowd as people that were on my shuttle on the way in, but I assume most of them were on different ships.  
The crowd bustles with energy as new students make friends and old students find the people they haven't seen all summer. It's so different compared to the magic school, all these people are here to protect the people they love. They have a purpose to be better at what they do.  
At magic school, all we really want to accomplish is to learn how to use our magic, and while we are taught to use it for the better good, most of us don't have a plan for the future. Even I don't have a real idea as to what I want to do with my life. Originally my plan was to do as my father wished, to take over the Schnee company when he stepped down. Then, my powers blossomed and I was accepted into the magic school. I guess at that point, my goal was to learn to master the magic I had been given.  
Then I became a cure, and all my time turned to finding the linkle stones with Mirai and Riko. Now that I've learned the onyx could be here, my goal is to find it and protect it from Deusmast. But these people, all these students, have been working most their lives to get here. They're so close from their dreams, and I've barely even thought about what my dream is.  
I'm brought back to the present by the loud screach of the microphone.  
" If I could have your attention please," A man that looks to be in his fourties stands on the stage, he's dressed in a dark green turtle neck and a black suit. He has tiny little glasses on the bridge of his nose that I honestly don't think help him see at all. He holds a cane in his right hand and the microphone in his left.  
" My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I promise I will make this quick," The headmaster clears his throat, " You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and aquire new skills." I swear it feels like he's staring right at me, strange.  
" When you have finished, you plan to deticate your life to the protection of the people. However, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. I am anxious to see what you choose, enjoy your time here at Beacon."  
The professor hands the microphone to a woman in a white button up, black pants, and a purple cape. " Freshmen, you will gather at the ballroom tonight, which is where you will be sleeping until your initation tomorrow. We are leaving at promptly nine o'clock tomorrow morning, be ready. You are dismissed." The woman places the microphone on the stand and follows Ozpin off the stage.  
After dinner that night, the rest of the freshmen and I proceed to the ballroom, via upperclassmen with signs. We walk into the ballroom and find that the large room is seperated by gender. The floor is covered in sleeping bags and various students are lounging around waiting for lights out. After a stop at the reception desk of sorts, I find my sleeping bag. I put my stuff on the bag and haul my pajamas to the boys bathroom across the hall.  
I try not to stare at the guys with abs and change my clothes in a nearby stall. My pajamas simply consist of dark blue pajama pants and a pure white t-shirt, nothing fancy like the gowns I know Weiss has, but more decent than the guys that are sleeping in their gym shorts or underwear. While I'm sure they totally have the body for it, I'm 5'6 and average. I don't really think anyone needs to see that. Nor do I want to show it off. Realizing there's probably guys waiting to change, I gather the clothes I had been wearing, fold them neatly, slip on my shoes, and exit the stall.  
I quickly brush my teeth at one of the open sinks and trek back out to the ballroom. I plop my clothes back into my duffel when I get back to my sleeping bag. I didn't get lost, I swear.  
" Lights out in ten minutes!" One of the teachers that is helping at the reception desk shouts.  
I slide my shoes off and place them in the duffel, then I climb into the sleeping bag. Laying my head back on the pillow, I can't help but wonder what initiaton will be like tomorrow. I heard from Weiss that her initiation was almost deadly, and I can only hope that mine isn't as difficult. Just knowing I can't use my magic is nerve wracking, but I suppose I'll have to deal.  
Not long after that, the lights go out and I lay back to go to sleep.

Okay, so, I apologize if anything is confusing. Or if this was a bad chapter. I know, I had two weeks to work on it, I should have made it better. Oh well. This chapter was kind of boring, I know. It was pretty much just a chapter to explain who Silber is and all that stuff. The next chapter should be a little more interesting, I promise.

I promise not to take so long to upload the next chapter, because unlike this one, I actually have chapters 2-5 written up, I just have to edit them.

I'm also working on the cover for this story (and by working on it I mean I'm about to go start it, because I have an idea for it but I still have to make it.)

Also, I think I mentioned Silber is a year behind Weiss academically in the first note. If anyone noticed, Weiss said that she hadn't seen Silber for two years. This is because Silber went away to magic school one year before Weiss began Beacon. Sorry if that confused anyone.

~Mew


	4. Chapter 2 - The Emerald Forest

Hello people! Quick author's note; I have decided this story will be updated every Monday (Sunday if I'm able to finish it that quickly). Also, I might be a little delayed (big surprise) on making the cover, as my Photoshop has decided to be a butt and not work, so I have to fix that first. Any who, on to chapter 2! (Hehe, that rhymed).

I'm standing on a metal platform in front of Professor Ozpin and the woman from last night, whose name I recently learned is Ms. Goodwitch. " Today, students, you will be searching for a relic in the forest behind me. After landing, you will be thrown into battle against wild Grimm, it is up to you to be able to defend yourself. You will search for the relic while fighting your way through the forest. Your only task is to find a relic and return here, so do not feel the need to fight every Grimm you see. Also, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon. Good luck and don't die."

I glance at the other freshmen participating in the initiation. They all look like skilled fighters and I kind of feel bad for whoever ends up being my partner. " Prepare for launch." Ms. Goodwitch says, before tapping a few buttons on the tablet in her hand. I can hear a spring click and the first platform springs up, launching the boy that was standing on it towards the forest.

I take a hint and prepare for launch, unsheathing my sword so I won't stab myself upon landing.

To be honest, I'm still not used to using a sword instead of a wand, but I suppose I'll have to get used to it quickly. The next platform pops up and shoots the girl on it forwards. I close my eyes and hold my sword at my side. Another pop. " Ra-pa-pa." I mutter to myself. While the spell is incomplete and doesn't have an effect, it still makes me feel better. I hear a click under my feet. " Here goes nothing." I mutter as I look up. The platform beneath me shoots up, flinging me towards the forest.

Now, how exactly to land? I hadn't exactly thought of this, as I didn't know we would be dropping in until about a minute ago. Below me, the trees pass by in a blur, and I can easily hear the Grimm that roam the forest, even over the wind as I fly through the air. My eyes land on a clearing, so I guess I'll aim for that.

Now, with the issue of where to land out of the way, I need to decide how. Without magic, I don't really have a good way of stopping myself. Unlike Weiss and Winter, I can't make glyphs, therefore I have nothing to repel myself off of. I also don't have anything on me that could help. All I have is a sword. A rapier at that. What am I supposed to do with a rapier exactly? Nothing. That's what.

I'm startled out of my thought when I hear a noise. Looking behind me, I see a boy with what appears to be hatchet. " Hey," He shouts, " Does this mean we're partners? Or do we have to be on the ground first?"

I laugh, momentarily forgetting that we're in the air, and shrug. " I think we have to be on the ground!" I shout back to him.

I look down, and much to my dismay, I realize in my distraction with the boy, we soared right over the clearing. " That is, if we can land." I say, though I doubt the boy can hear me over the ever-present wind.

" Need a hand?" The boy asks, lifting his hatchet above his head.

" No thanks, I think I know something that'll work." I smile at him. If I can displace my body weight, I can slowly glide down and...

The wind is knocked out of my lungs as something collides with me. Or more accurately, I collide with something. The feeling of flight is ripped away as I smack a rather tall tree. I hear the boy behind me shout something as I slowly fall down the tree. Have you ever seen one of those cartoons where the character hits something and just slides right down it? Yeah, that's what my body is doing.

Just as I catch my breath, I hit the ground. Well... There went any ounce of pride I had. I slowly stand and brush off the dirt and bits of bark that cling to my clothes.

Above, I hear a resonating click, much like the one the platform made before flinging me, and a screeching. Looking up, I can see the boy sliding down the tree with his hatchet. His feet hit the ground, much more gracefully than mine did, and he runs over to me.

" Are you okay?" He asks, holstering the hatchet on his back.

I pick a twig out of my hair, " Yeah, yeah. I totally meant to do that."

" Well, you know, now we're on the ground," He sticks out his hand, " So hello partner."

I laugh and take his hand, shaking it. " Hello partner that didn't drop out of the sky."

The boy laughs, " The name's Jett. Jett Clover."

" Silber Schnee." I smile.

" Schnee? Like Weiss Schnee?" He questions.

" My sister." I let go of his hand.

" Cool, I guess." He laughs. " I guess we should try to find the relic." I nod. " Let's just hope your sense of direction is better than your landing skills."

I gawk at him and smack the back of his head. " I had a perfectly good way to land." I walked away bitterly.

" Did it involve hitting a tree and sliding down? Cause I must say, that was a splendid plan," He laughs.

" No. If you must know, I was going to use my body weight to swiftly glide down. The tree was just an obstacle that proved to be helpful." I tell him, trying to sound smart.

" Why didn't just you use your glyphs? Can't all Schnees use glyphs like a midair platform?" He asks, walking after me.

" I can't. I wasn't born with the ability to use glyphs. Weiss must have got my power. I mean, she's twice as powerful as Winter. So, it'd make sense if I didn't get the ability to make them that my twin would get twice the power." I explain. It's not a really good explanation, but I can't be bothered to come up with a better one right now.

" You and Weiss are twins?" I stop, spinning on my heel. He looks at me and he must think I'm upset, because he quickly adds, " I mean, you look similar, but isn't she a second year? I figured if you were twins, you'd be in her grade." He looks at the floor embarrassed.

I laugh and pat his shoulder, causing him to look up at me. " It's okay. Yeah. Weiss is a second year, but I've been... Elsewhere... for the last year, so she got ahead of me." I mean, it's not completely a lie.

" Oh." He looks down again. God, he's cute when he blushes. " Sorry."

" It's fine. You didn't know, now you do." I laugh, " Now, let's go find those relics." We march off together.

During our trek, we didn't see any Grimm, which was kind of strange. Around us though, we could hear the other freshmen beginning combat. So, we just used the time to get to know each other better. We did however, keep an eye out for enemies.

Soon, we come to a clearing that seems to be an old temple of some sort, but now it's just a pile of stone. In the center of the temple are a semi-circle of pedestals. On top of the pedestals are chess pieces. " You think this is it?" Jett asks.

" It looks like it." I answer, looking at the chess pieces. " I guess we just grab one and go." I pick up a white queen. " How's this?" I ask.

" I'm good with it. Let's get out of here." I nod and place the piece in a pouch on my belt. Piece in pouch, we begin our journey back to the starting point.

A few minutes of walking later Jett stops mid-step, " Silber?" The green haired boy whispers.

" Hm?" I lift my head and turn to look at him. He has his hatchet drawn, pointing it directly at me.

" Don't freak out, but there's a Grimm right behind you." He whispers.

I turn and, sure enough, there's an Ursa standing not 10 yards away. I draw my rapier and stand in a fighting stance. " Shit."

I back up, falling into line with Jett. " What do we do?" I whisper.

" We kill it." He says in a mocking tone.

I scoff. " Well, duh. But do we have a plan?" Jett looks at me.

" Rush and Stab?" He pitches. I nod.

" Sounds good."

" I'll draw its attention, then you stab it."

" Got it."

" Ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!" There's a bang and a bullet shoots out of the tip of, what is now, Jett's gun.

The Ursa charges, the bullet soaring right past it. I waste no time and dash forwards, swinging my sword down. I slice the Ursa's hide, but it doesn't seem to effect it. Fudge.

" That's not stabbing!" I hear Jett shout. There's another bang and the Ursa flies back, bullet lodged into its body.

" I'm sorry! I'm not good with swords!" I apologize. I rush forwards again, this time stabbing the Ursa in the chest. In a poof of ash, the Ursa disappears. Behind me, I can hear the crunching of leaves.

" You're not good with swords?" Jett stops behind me. " If you're not good with swords then why on Remnant is your weapon of choice a sword?" I bow my head, turning in his direction. " We could have died, Silber." I nod not able to look at him. " It's kind of late to change your weapon, but if you have to then do it. It's literally a life or death decision. You have to be comfortable using your weapon." I nod, chancing a glance at him. He doesn't look mad. " Come on." He sighs. " Let's go hand in the relic." He walks away, so I follow after him.

The rest of the trip is somewhat peaceful, but it's also awkwardly silent. When we arrive back at the starting area, we hand the chess piece to Ozpin and wait for the others to return so we can head back to the academy.

I'm sitting next to Jett on the ship, about halfway back to the school. " I'm really sorry." I finally say. They're the first words between us since the incident in the forest.

Jett sighs and looks up at me. " It's okay," He assures me, glancing down at my rapier. " But why would you pick a sword if you can't use it? Isn't your weapon the first choice of a hunter or huntress?" I nod.

" I don't know. Every Schnee is a master swordsman. I guess I just wanted to follow in my sisters' footsteps." I'm not completely lying. I've never really trained with a weapon. Weiss was always the child that got the self-defense classes. I got the classes on how to take over the company when father stepped down. When I was chosen to go to the Magic Academy I left all knowledge of business behind. I focused on honing my magical abilities with the hopes of helping the world become a better place. Then I became a Pretty Cure. My time was suddenly spent looking for the linkle stones. While I'm pretty good at magical combat, I still suck at weaponized combat. I rely on my spells, not my skills. Now, since I can't let anyone know about my powers, I've been thrown back into a world I don't actually know very much about. I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone, but I can't give up, or else the onyx linkle stone could be lost forever.

" Just because your family uses swords doesn't mean you have to as well." Jett brings me back from the depths of my mind. " You should use a weapon you think best suits you. Don't you think?" I nod. " Alright, tell you what, when we get back to Beacon, I'll take you into town. I know a really good blacksmith, I'm sure she could help you figure out what's best for you." He smiles.

" Really?" I beam. " That would be awesome!" To be completely honest, when I learned the linkle stone could be in Remnant, I didn't have much time to prepare. I magicked up the rapier and, while it is loosely based off Myrtenaster, it's just a sword. It doesn't have any dust capabilities, let alone something that can help me in a battle.

" Alright, we'll go first thing in the morning! Since we have the ceremony tonight. That way, it can hopefully be ready before we start defense classes."

I bounce up and down in my seat and hug him. " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheer, successfully getting some strange looks from the other freshmen.

Jett laughs and hugs me back, " Anytime, partner."

And, done.

So what's Silber's new weapon going to be? You'll have to wait to find out.

~Mew


	5. Chapter 3 - The Ceremony

I don't have an author's note today, though, I suppose this could be considered an author's note. Onto the chapter!

The rest of the freshmen class and I stand on the large auditorium stage in front of the rest of the school. Professor Ozpin stands in the middle of the stage, a large screen above him. " Welcome, to our annual beginning of the year ceremony!" Ozpin announces. The crowd below cheers with anticipation. " As I'm sure most of you know, this is the ceremony in which our newest freshmen are placed into teams based off their initiation test." The crowd claps, " This year we have sixty new students, as there are four students to a team, there will be fifteen new teams." The clapping continues.

" Before we begin, may I just say that every student performed exceptionally well during initiation. However, you all still have a very long way to go before you can be hunters and huntresses." I feel like Ozpin is looking directly at me. Weird. " Now, as I'm sure you have all been waiting for, it is time to team off." Ozpin removes the chess pieces from earlier today from one of the pockets in his coat.

" Teams were decided off the relics you were asked to gather during initiation. While your partner was decided by eye contact, two sets of partners will be put together to form a team." He holds up the black and white bishop pieces. " The two sets that each chose a bishop, please step forward."

A girl and three boys step forward. " Chris Scotsman, Brennan Ravenclaw, Luna Falcry and Trent Elwood," The student's pictures shuffle around on the screen above Ozpin, the letters CBLT appearing under the pictures. " From this day forth, you shall be known as team cobalt." The crowd starts clapping and cheering again. " The leader of CBLT will be Chris."

We continue through the other groups of freshmen until only Jett, myself, and two other boys remain. " Everyone that picked a queen please step forward." I look over at Jett and step forward, standing next to him. " Jett Clover, Silber Schnee, Marcus Acker and Nash Ironthorn, from this day forth you shall be known as team jasmine." The crowd cheers. Seriously? Do they not have anything better to do? " The leader of JSMN will be Jett Clover." Jett looks at me with wide eyes. I squeal and hug him. It was a manly squeal.

" That concludes this ceremony, please gather in the dining hall for dinner." Ozpin walks off, leaving us on the stage alone.

" Hey, the name's Marcus, nice to meet you." I turn to look at my new red headed team member. " That one's Nash." He pointed his thumb at the blonde boy behind him.

" I can introduce myself, Marcus." I giggle. " Hi, my name's Nash. I'm sorry in advance for whatever stupid thing Marcus does."

" Hey!" Marcus protests as I shake Nash's hand.

After we finish dinner, Ms. Goodwitch shows us to the dorms, where we are assigned a room, " Each team will have a separate room. The rooms are co-ed, so please behave respectfully." With that, we're ushered into a room. " Lights out is at midnight." The door swings shut, and we're left to deal with ourselves.

" Sweet, they brought our luggage up for us." Marcus says, plopping down onto a bed under the window. " This is so much more comfortable then those sleeping bags last night." He lies down, his head and legs hanging off the sides of the bed.

" Well, the sleeping bags were on the floor." I tell him, sitting on the bed farthest from the door. " It'd make sense that these are more comfortable."

" You know, Silber, for being Weiss Schnee's brother, you haul a lot less bags than she does." Jett says, throwing himself onto the bed closest to the door.

" That's because I don't have a pair of shoes for every day of the year." I giggle. " Besides, I don't have twenty men to carry around my bags everywhere I go. I travel light."

" I bet you'd love having twenty men following you everywhere." Jett grins evilly. I look up in shock. " Oh please, I saw how you were looking at me on the shuttle back. Like a puppy that wronged its owner. Besides, you were totally checking out my ass last night in the bathroom, not to mention every other guy with abs." I look down, wow, the floor is beautiful this time of year. I hear the creak of a bed, footsteps, and a plop as a dip forms in my bed. An arm throws itself around my shoulders.

" It's okay, I didn't mind. Nice to know I'm hot to everyone, not just girls." Jett laughs as I reach over and grab a pillow. I swing and smack Jett right in the face.

" You wish." I laugh.

Jett pulls the pillow out of my hands and hits me with it. " Jackass."

I look at the clock, '11:30'. " We should probably get ready for bed, besides, you promised to take me into town in the morning." Jett laughs and nods.

We get up from the bed and walk to our respective suitcases. We decide we'll unpack tomorrow so we just grab some pajamas and set off to the showers.

Public showers are kind of strange and Jett is continuously teasing me that I must be enjoying it. I can tell he was just playing around and, I mean, he isn't wrong. The showers are somewhat crowded, and we have to wait around for a few minutes before one of the teams that got here before us leaves. Thankfully, while the dorm rooms are co-ed, the bathrooms aren't. So, no awkward situations there.

After I finish my shower, I dress in my pajamas and put on my slippers. I leave the bathroom, having finished before the others. I decide to walk to the second-year dorms and talk to my sister.

It takes me a few minutes to get to team RWBY's room, mostly because I got lost and had to ask someone in sunglasses for directions. Honestly, why was she wearing sunglasses inside? At night, for that matter. When I do get to the correct door, I check the number at least four times, so I know I'm not waking the wrong team. That would be just my luck, though. Once I am absolutely sure it's the right room, I knock on the door.

The door swings open, revealing a girl with dark red hair in a black t-shirt and red pajama pants. " Can I help you?" She asks, obviously confused at the sudden appearance of a freshman at her door.

" Um, hi." I stutter, " I... I'm looking for Weiss Schnee." I tell her meekly. Am I sure this is the right room? The girl nods, her hair flying everywhere.

" Weiss!" The girl shouts into the room, dragging out the name. " It's for you!"

I hear an annoyed sigh, " Ruby, some people are trying to sleep, please keep it down." My sister appears in the doorway wearing a white night gown. " Silber?" She asks in surprise. " What are you doing here?"

" Wow, Weiss, are you not happy to see your favorite twin? Rude." I mock a hurt expression.

" Well first, you're my only twin." She smiles. " Second, it's nearly midnight, I didn't expect you to show up at our door."

" I just wanted to tell you I'm going into town with my friend Jett tomorrow. I didn't want you to worry." I tell her, looking at the floor.

" Why are you going into town?" Weiss questions. " Aren't your rooms fully stocked?"

" They are. We're going to a local blacksmith. Jett doesn't think that a sword is the right weapon for me, so he offered to help me pick a new one."

" You picked a sword? You suck with swords." Weiss laughs.

" I didn't have a lot of time, Weiss. I just picked what sounded right."

" Says the one going into town tomorrow to pick a new weapon with his boyfriend." She teases.

" It's not like that!" I argue, " He's not my boyfriend!"

" You wish he was."

" Goodnight, Weiss." I pout, walking back towards my dorm room. I can still hear her laughing behind me.

After I get back to team JSMN's room, I sit on my bed and slip off my shoes. " Where were you?" Marcus asks.

" I went to talk to Weiss, you know, check in and all." I tell him, sliding under the covers. Just as I settle into bed, there's a knock on the door.

" Lights out!" The person on the other side shouts through the door before walking off to knock on the other doors down the hall.

I giggle to myself as Jett groans and shuts off the lights. He dejectedly gets into bed and lays down. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight." The rest of us respond in strange unison.

Sorry it's so short! This was more of a filler chapter. Chapter 4 will be longer, I promise!

~ Mew


	6. Chapter 4 - Moriko's Blacksmith

The next morning, the four of us dress and go down to breakfast. The dining hall is fairly crowded, considering that it's only eight in the morning. We get our food, pancakes and bacon, and find a table near the door. As I sit down, I wave to the girl with the sunglasses from last night. She's sitting at a table nearby with a Faunus girl with rabbit ears. " So," Jett starts, taking a bite of his pancakes, " Silber and I are gonna check out the town today, what are you two doing?"

Nash is the first to answer, " I was going to go find where all my classes are, so I'm not completely confused come Monday."

Marcus swallows the chunk of pancakes he just shoved in his mouth, " I wanted to go check out campus with some of my friends. It'd be nice to know what my home for the next four years has to offer."

" Keep an eye out for all the coffee shops for me, Weiss said it's the best way to wake up for early classes." I say, placing a bit of pancake in my mouth.

" Will do." The two boys say at the same time. They look at each other and yell "Jinx!" Then they both burst into laughter.

After breakfast, we put our dishes on a nearby cart and leave the dining hall.

Jett and I part ways with Marcus and Nash and head out to the bus stop. Upon getting on the bus, we find a seat in the back and ride in peaceful silence to our destination. Thirty minutes later, we hop off in town and walk the remaining way to Jett's friend's.

The building is an old brick store deep in an alleyway with a forgery attached to the back. A chimney puffs out smoke every few seconds and I can hear the sizzling of charcoal fueling a fire. Jett holds the door open for me, the bell above chiming as it swings open. We step in and Jett leads me over to a counter where he rings a service bell. We hear a rustling in the back, then the wooden door that leads to, what I assume is, the storage room swings open with a creak. A girl with bright purple hair and a white apron comes into view, an oily rag in her hands.

" Hiya, welcome to Moriko's Blacksmith, how can I help you?" The girl looks up and, upon seeing Jett, squeals. " Jett!" She drops the rag and hugs Jett.

" Hi, Moriko." Jett says, hugging the girl. " How are you?"

" Much better now!" The girl laughs and releases Jett, leaning back. " Who's this?" She looks at me, seemingly just now noticing me.

" Silber Schnee." I tell her, reaching out a hand.

" Moriko Fericast." She shakes my hand.

" Silber here is my partner while I'm at Beacon." Jett explains. " We were actually hoping you could make him a weapon."

Moriko's eyes light up. " Ooh, a weapon? What kind?"

" We don't really know. Currently he has a sword but, seeing as we almost died during initiation," He glances at me, " I don't think that's really for him."

" You know, changing weapons this late is kind of strange." She tells me, " Usually, if you change weapons it's before you move to an academy, it's usually during your first year of combat school, for that matter." I look down. " But I guess that's not my place to judge. I just make the weapons, hm?" I look back up at her. " Now, what are you good at? Combat wise I mean."

I take a second to think. Just because I can fight as a Cure doesn't mean I'm just as good without my powers. Being a Cure enhances my abilities, it doesn't really transfer over. " I guess I'm pretty good at range." I tell her. " But I don't really like the idea of a bow and arrow, I've never shot one and I feel like it'd be kind of slow." Moriko nods, writing something on her notepad.

" What about dust, I assume you know how to use it?" I nod. " What does your sword use at the moment?"

" It doesn't." I tell her.

" It doesn't? As in it doesn't use dust?" I nod. " Okay." She trails off, writing in her notes again. " I think I have something in mind." She puts down her pen and pad. " Follow me." Jett and I follow her outside. The backyard isn't very large, but it has a training dummy and a shooting range. " Take this, and," She hands me a wooden bow staff, " Attack that dummy." She points to the training dummy.

I nod, holding the bow staff in an attack stance. " HA!" I swing, spinning on my heel. I hit the training dummy with the staff. There's a loud snap and half the staff flies in the opposite direction. I stare at the broken staff.

" Hm." I hear Moriko behind me. " So, make it out of metal." She mutters to herself.

" I'm so sorry!" I apologize.

Moriko laughs. " Don't be, I have tons of those. They're primarily for training purposes. If one snaps, I just use it for fire wood. So no worries." She retrieves the half that flew away and walks up to me. " Besides, I think I know what kind of weapon you need."

After we leave Moriko's we head out to a local cafe for lunch. " So, Moriko said your weapon should be ready by Monday evening. Are you excited?" Jett asks. We just sat down, having placed our orders.

" Of course." I tell him, " But I'd be more excited if she told me what exactly she was making."

" What ever it is, I know you'll love it. Everything Moriko makes is awesome." Jett beams.

" Did she make your weapon?" I ask.

" Yep. It was her gift to me when I first enrolled at combat school." We look up as the waitress brings our food over. She places it on the table, smiles, and walks off to the next table.

" How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking." I take a bite of my sandwich.

Jett laughs, swallowing the food he has in his mouth. " Not at all. Our parents were friends when we were born. Best friends ever since. Moriko and I were always together. Our moms always joked that we would end up married at some point." He laughs again. " But we never really liked each other like that. We're completely happy being just friends."

" That's kind of cool, I guess. Weiss and I grew up home schooled for most our lives. We went to combat school, of course, but the years before that were spent with tutors and coaches. We never really had time to make friends, let alone the ability to go out and do so." I take another bite of my sandwich, swallowing it before I continue. " I guess we were each others best friends. We know each other better than anyone else." I laugh. " Up until we were ten, we shared a room because we were too scared to sleep alone. I suppose I got lucky, some people have annoying twins, but I got Weiss. As cold as she is to new people, she's actually a really sweet person." I smile. " It killed me when she left to Beacon before me. I mean, I had some stuff I had to take care of before I could enroll, but I always regretted not being able to join the academy with her." I place the crust of my sandwich back on the plate and take a sip of my drink.

" Sounds like you had a hard childhood. But think of it this way, if you had joined the academy with Weiss, then we would have never become partners." Jett laughs, " You'd still probably be using a sword you have no idea how to wield."

" Shoosh you." I fling a grape at him, which he promptly catches in his mouth.

" Thanks," He says chewing, " Hey, we're friends now, you know that right?" I fake shock.

" Really?" I ask in awe. " You mean you aren't just the creepy stalker that keeps following me around?"

" Nope!" He beams proudly. " Besides, you like me following you around."

" Except that time you followed me into the bathroom on the ship."

" I had to pee too! We didn't even know each other then, why would I want to follow you?"

" Because I'm smexy."


	7. Chapter 5 - Classes Begin

Today is Monday, and while I can't wait to head back to Moriko's to see my new weapon, that isn't until this evening. Besides, classes start today and I have to get through them first. Our morning starts off hectic, with everyone running around trying to remember what they need for classes. Weapons are essential, though it's doubtful we'll actually use them today, seeing as it's only our first day. Marcus is convinced he needs an entire notebook of paper, just in case we have to take notes for a test. Then it's trying to remember what book goes with what class, which you'd think would be simple considering the name is literally on the book. Needless to say, we have to eat breakfast relatively quickly so we can make it to class on time. I do, however, have enough time to stop at a coffee cart and grab a cup to wake me up. Boy does that work.

Jett, Marcus and I all have the same first hour, Remnant history. Surprisingly, we make it to class with a few minutes to spare. I thank the coffee, but since I'm the only one that has it, Jett finds it hard to believe that's the reason we made it.

We find three seats next to each other in the upper rows of the lecture hall, so we sit and made small talk until class begins.

The sound of the bell going off brings my attention to the front of the class. In a flurry of wind, a green blur shoots through the door. Papers on nearby desks catch wind and fly away from their owners, who don't look pleased.

" Good morning class!" A middle-aged man with bright green hair and a lab coat now stands in the middle of class. " I am your history teacher, professor Oobleck." Oobleck speaks in a rushed voice, making it kind of hard to understand him. He's visibly jittering, his glasses almost shaking off his face. " I'm apologize for my tardiness," He starts, using his free hand to push his fleeing spectacles up the bridge of his nose. His other hand is occupied with a thermos, which he takes a sip of before continuing. " You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find coffee on a Monday. It seems you all need a kick of caffeine to get you going on your first day. Though, I suppose I'm not one to judge." He takes another swig. " As I always say, a cup a day keeps the Grimm at bay." Oobleck laughs at his own joke. " Hasn't failed me for the last ten years, why would it start now?" I glance down at the coffee cup that sits in front of me on the desk. Looking back up at the professor, I slowly push the cup towards Jett. I don't think I can drink any more for a while. Or ever.

" Well, coffee talk aside," The professor zips over to his desk in a blur, " As I stated before, I am Bartholomew Oobleck. Your history teacher." Another swig of coffee. I seriously think I'm going to be sick." You may refer to me as professor or, if you want to be fancy, professor Oobleck. Now, shall we begin class?"

An hour and a half later, the bell rings signaling the end of class. Jett, Marcus and I walk out of the lecture hall, our professor zooming out to get more coffee before the next period starts. " Oobleck is strange." Jett whispers, watching the blur run down the hall.

" Yes, yes he is." I confirm, staring down at my coffee cup. " He makes me want to go on a coffee strike."

Jett laughs. " What was your second hour again?"

I pull out my schedule and glance down at the page. " Let's see, second period... the advanced art of dust."

" You got into an advanced class?" Marcus asks in awe.

" I guess?" I responds, " Is that not common?"

" Advanced classes are usually for third and fourth year students. It's rare for a second year to get in, let alone a first."

" Hm. Maybe it's a mix up." I tell him, glancing back at the page. Wait a minute, " Shit! This building's on the other side of campus! Bye!" I nod towards my two teammates and speed off in the direction of my next class.

When I reach the building, I have to ask a few people for directions. I don't think a single one doesn't look at me like Marcus had when I told him I had an advanced class. I don't really see the big deal. None the less, I eventually make it to the correct room.

I open the door and find a lecture hall that looks very similar to the one Oobleck has, but this one is considerably smaller, maybe large enough to fit twenty or so people. At the front, there's a small desk and a podium. Behind that is a touch screen board. A woman stands at the podium, looking through papers that seem to peak her interest. She has peach colored hair and a bright white dress that's covered in what looks to be various colors of dust stains.

At the sound of the door opening she looks up. " Are you lost?" She asks me. " Professor Hoodwink's class is three doors down on your right." I shake my head and walk over to her, closing the door behind me.

" No, ma'am. I'm looking for professor Peach, advanced art of dust." I hand her my schedule. She studies it for a quick second.

" Ah. I see, you must be Silber." She hands me my schedule. " I am professor Peach. You can take a seat anywhere, so long as it isn't out of the classroom." She giggles at her own joke.

" Yes ma'am." I nod. I walk over to a empty seat on the upper row. " Is this seat taken?" I ask the girl next to me. She's a Faunus, brown rabbit ears easily giving it away. I swear I've seen her somewhere, maybe in the dining hall.

The girl shakes her head. " Nope." She has a slight British accent, which surprises me. I've never really heard a British accent in Remnant. I suppose it's not completely impossible, though it's probably not referred to as such. " You're welcome to sit, if that was your next question." She tells me, pulling me back to the present.

" Oh, um... Thanks." I unsheathe my sword and place it next to me, so as not to stab myself. I then sit down in the chair.

" My name's Velvet." The girl says, smiling.

" Silber." I smile back.

" You're a freshman right?" I nod. " How smart are you that you got put in an advanced class?" She giggles.

" I don't know. I just went where the paper told me." I motion to my schedule.

Velvet laughs. " So if it told you to jump off a cliff?"

I giggle and shake my head. " I will follow this here paper so long as it does not threaten my life."

" Then I'd skip your fifth period." She whispers. I glance down. Fifth period is Grimm studies with Professor Port. I look back in horror. " It's not bad, I promise. Just don't volunteer for anything and you'll be fine." Velvet whispers back.

Before I can ask her to elaborate the bell rings, signaling the start of class. We both look up at Professor Peach and watch as she settles her papers and begins speaking.

" Hello, class. I hope you all had a good break. As I'm sure you're aware, this is the advanced class of the art of dust. This class runs for the entire year and this is the only period of this class. Therefore, the students you see around you are your classmates for the rest of the year. I suggest you all learn to get along."

The professor picks up a stack of papers and tosses them towards us. The papers fly in separate directions, landing neatly on the tables in front of us.

" The paper you see before you is our syllabus. It details what we shall be doing in this class for the first semester and what will be expected of you." She pauses to take a sip of what looked to be lemonade. " Now, if you look towards the middle of the second page, it states that each person is required to pick a partner. This partner will be your partner for the rest of the year, so again, I urge you to pick someone you can get along with. I believe there is an even number of students in this class, so I don't believe anyone will be left without a partner."

Velvet taps my shoulder, " Would you like to be partners?"

" Yes, please." I smile. " You seem to know what you're doing. Besides, I don't know anyone else in this room." Velvet nods, her ears flopping back and forth.

" Now that the technical stuff is finished, we can start class. Today, we will quickly review what dust is and what it can be used for." Professor Peach taps a spot on her board and a page comes up.

" Dust, as I hope you all know, is a powerful material that is one of the main sources of energy in Remnant. Dust is also used in many different weapons as ammo. Dust is known to be very powerful, even a single vial has enough propellant to send someone flying if it is not handled properly. Dust is activated by using a human or Faunus' aura. Dust can also come in a variety of different colors, each having their own unique properties. For example, red dust can cause explosions and fire. Green dust can create a rush of wind, blue dust is used to conjure water and so on and so forth."

While professor Peach talks, I write notes down on a piece of paper. " As you learned in the art of dust class, since the discovery of dust, we have learned how to blend different types of dust to create secondary dust types," The picture on the board changes to show an image of the secondary dust types, " Some of these dust types include ice, which is made from wind and water dust, and steam, which is created from water and fire dust."

The professor continues on to review on what dust can be used for, from energy to ammo used in weapons. By the time she finishes, the bell rings.

" Alright, class. Tomorrow we will begin our discussion on ways to better improve your aura in order to activate dust quicker and more efficiently. Have a good rest of your day."

I stash my notes, which now consist of over five pages, into my textbook and stand from my chair. I grab the book bag next to me and sling it over a shoulder. The pen I used is pushed into a pouch on the bag and I retrieve my rapier from the desk.

" What class do you have next?" Velvet asks, gathering her stuff. Still having not memorized my schedule, I pull out the all-knowing paper and unfold it.

" Third period, defensive maneuvers and fighting techniques," I read off the sheet, " Taught by professor Ivory."

" Ivory's nice, you'll like her. Just make sure you always have your weapon during class, else she'll make you run laps the whole hour." Velvet assures as we walk out of class.

" You speak from experience?"

" I do." She nods. I laugh.

" What class do you have?" I question.

" I have a free period, I usually go out to the gardens and meditate."

" Sounds better than running laps."

" Extremely." She smiles, " What time does your class start?"

" 10:30." Each class had a fifteen minute break in between. Classes start at 7 am, and each class runs for an hour and thirty minutes. The final period ends at 5 pm, and lunch is served anywhere between 11:30 and 1:30. Currently it was a little past 10:15. " How far are the training grounds from here?"

" It's about a five minute walk, three if you run. You'll be fine. You had Oobleck first period didn't you?" I nod, remembering my horrible jog.

" That's a long way to run." She giggles.

" Well, I'll be fit by the end of the week." I smile.

Velvet laughs and points towards a clock tower, " You should probably start walking, just in case." She points in the opposite direction of the tower, " The training area is that way, you should find a sign at the end of the path that will tell you the right way."

" Thanks, I'll keep an eye out."

" See you sixth period." She waves.

" Okay! See you then!" I smile and wave back.


	8. Chapter 6 - Ivory's Defense Class

As Velvet said, there was a sign at the end of the path that pointed me in the right direction of the training grounds. I got there with plenty of time to spare and placed my stuff in the stands next to the grounds.

" Hey, Silber!" I turned to find Nash walking up behind me.

" Hi, Nash." I smiled, " You have this class too?"

" Yeah," He put his bag and books next to my stuff. " How's your day going? Marcus told me you had an advanced class last period."

I nod, " Yep. I think it's because I'm supposed to take over the family business when my father steps down. But I never actually got to ask. How are your classes so far?"

" Pretty good, Marcus was in my last period, but I didn't know anyone in my first." Nash reached down to tie his shoe.

" What's your first period?"

" Basic principles of aura usage. It was so boring, we literally talked about controlling your aura all period." I laughed.

" It's only the first day."

" Well, it can only get better I guess."

We looked up when we heard a loud whistle. A woman dressed in a green set of armor walked across the training grounds.

" Hello students, please take a seat." She motioned to the stands that Nash and I stood. We went ahead and sat next to our stuff. I once again had to unsheathe my rapier to keep myself from being impaled.

" My name is Professor Ivory, please just call me Ivory." The woman said, standing in front of the class. " As I hope you know, this class is called defensive maneuvers and fighting techniques. As the name implies, this is the class that will teach you the most effective ways to fight, while also learning how to defend yourself and honing in on your own skills." Ivory unsheathed a double edged long sword and pointed it at the obstacle course behind her. " Tomorrow, we will begin working with weapons." I almost shouted in happiness, I'll have my weapon tomorrow, so I won't have to make a fool of myself with a sword.

" Today, however, you will run this obstacle course. It will give me a good idea of your physical abilities and your endurance. That being said, starting tomorrow, you will be required to have your weapon on you at all times during this class, anyone that fails to show up with their weapon or is late, will run laps around the school for the entire period. Now, who would like to volunteer to go first?" No one raised their hand or stood. " Really? No one?" Crickets. " Alright, I will pick then."

Ivory thankfully passed over me and pointed to a boy in the upper row. " You, Narst, was it?"

" Myrst, ma'am." The boy replied.

" My apologizes, I've yet to learn everyone's names and faces. Myrst, would you be so kind as to run first? Myrst, first. Hm..." She smiled.

Myrst got up, walked down the stands and over to the beginning of the course.

" You may start when you're ready!" Ivory shouts to him. Myrst nods and lunges forward.

First is what looks to be a thin beam that spans across a wide gap. Myrst easily hops up onto the beam and carefully walks across. He jumps off at the end and stands in front of a shooting range type area. The dummies however, move back and forth.

" You must hit all enemies at least once without use of your weapon. The dummies will fall when hit, only then may you move on!" Ivory calls over to him. Myrst stares at the dummies for a moment, then runs forward. He reaches out and punches each dummy with ease. With the way he times it, he easily takes out the six targets and moves on to the next obstacle.

What appears to be a rock climbing wall looms over Myrst, " Simply climb to the top and hit the buzzer and you'll be done!" Ivory shouts.

Myrst steps back a few feet and bursts forward. He jumps at the wall and clings to the bits that jut out. Once he has his bearings, he starts to climb. He's stopped short however, when he grabs a handle and it disappears. " Oh, yes, forgot to mention, some of the handles are fake! So be careful!" Ivory giggles.

All in all, it takes Myrst only three minutes to complete the course.

" Good job, Myrst." Ivory says as the boy passes her on his way back to his seat. " Now, does anyone wish to volunteer this time?" A few people raised their hands.

The class is drawing close to the end, and the only people that haven't gone are myself and a girl in the row behind me. " Silber and Teal, you two are the only ones left. How about Silber goes today and Teal, you can go at the start of class tomorrow since we are running short on time." Teal nods and I stand.

" Good luck." Nash smiles at me and I smile back.

I don't bother bringing my sword, as I'll only hurt myself with it if I accidentally stab myself, and I have no need to use it on the course. I walk up to the start of the course and Ivory gives me a wave signaling that she's ready to time me. I nod and look at the beam before me.

" RaPaPa." I mutter before I run forward. I shoot towards the beam and, with easy foot falls, run straight over the gap. Next there's the dummies. I stare at them, studying their movement patterns before I leap towards the closest one. I swing my foot out and kick the dummy in the chest. The target falls over with a thump and I move on to the next one. The next goes down with a punch, then another kick to the next. The fourth is taken out by a roundhouse kick, and the last two fall from punches.

The last thing that I face is the wall. I take a second to breath before I grab onto the first hand hold. Slowly, I pull myself up and grab the next handle. I only make it halfway up the wall when I reach out and grab a fake ledge. The handle pops out of the wall and I teeter, attempting to keep my balance.

" Are you alright, Silber?" I hear Ivory shout from the bleachers. Grabbing onto a different handle, I make sure I'm balanced before I look back at her.

" Yes, ma'am!" I shout back. I put my attention back on the wall and slowly make my way up, making sure to keep my weight distributed evenly in case I grab another fake hand hold. Finally, after what feels like forever, my right hand reaches the top of the wall. I strain my muscles and pull myself up to the top of the ledge, where I hit the button to signal the end of the course. A buzzer resonates across the training field and Ivory waves at me.

" Four minutes and twenty-six seconds!" She yells, checking her stop watch, " Good job, Silber!"

The bell tower rings as I make my way over to the ladder down, " Class dismissed, good job everyone! Teal, you will go first thing tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day!"

I reach the end of the ladder and run over to the bleachers, where Nash is waiting for me. " Good job, dude." He pats me on the back as I grab my stuff. " You beat me by four minutes." He laughs.

" Nash, I think anyone could have beat that time. I'm pretty sure you grabbed every fake handle on that wall." I laugh, following him towards our fourth hour.

" I have the worst luck, man." Nash says. As if to prove his point, he trips over a rock on the ground and nearly smashes his face into the pavement.

I laugh and help him balance himself, " I can see that." I tell him, laughing.

The next period, course plotting and navigation taught by Professor Reinstek, went by smoothly. After that was fifth hour, Grimm studies, with Professor Port. Before the class, though, I was able to stop at one of the coffee carts on campus, where I grabbed a muffin and a bottle of water. I opted out of a cup of coffee since my head is still spinning after Oobleck's display this morning. I plan to make use of the coffee carts for the first week or so of school until I can sort out my schedule and decide when I can go to the dining hall between hours.

Grimm studies was made up of mostly freshmen, but there were a few upper classmen as well. Weiss' team, RWBY, I believe it was called, sat near the window on the far side, and my team sat on one of the upper rows closer to the door. Overall, the class went better than expected, but I'm slightly worried about tomorrow. Because, as Port put it, " Have your weapons ready tomorrow, freshmen, because one of you is going to get to demonstrate the proper way to fight a Grimm."

That aside, after Grimm studies I headed over to my sixth hour, which I had with Velvet. I still don't exactly understand the basis of weapon technologies, since I've never been into that sort of thing, but I can see why the class is important. Velvet however, seemed to soak up the information like a sponge and by the end of class had over twenty pages of notes.

At the end of the day, I head over to the dining hall and meet up with Jett. " You ready to go?" He asks.

" Yes!" I answer excitedly.

" Then come on, let's not keep Moriko waiting." He leads us out to where the shuttles run students back and forth from town. We decided earlier that we'll head to Moriko's after sixth hour and eat in the town before we head back. That way, I don't have to wait through dinner before I can see my new weapon. Though, as we climb onto the shuttle and take a seat in the back, I can't help but wonder what it'll be.

As I was writing this chapter, I realized that in the previous chapter it says that classes end at 5:00 pm. But, after doing the math, I realized they should actually end at 5:15pm. Sorry for any confusion about that, there's a reason I'm retaking basic math in college, haha.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next week's chapter will have the unveiling of Silber's weapon, which I have a rough idea for. I'm really excited to write it, because every chapter up 'til now was written at the same time of chapter 1, which means I haven't actually written a chapter for this in at least six weeks.

I apologize for not having a large amount of Mahou Tsukai in the story yet. I plan on writing that soon; I'm just setting up the basic RWBY foundation first. There should be more talk of Pretty Cure in nearby chapters!


	9. Chapter Delay

Hello! I am writing this update on my phone, so pardon any errors.

Currently, I am working on a massive government project due tomorrow, and I am slightly worried I won't finish in time to edit and upload the next chapter of , to reduce the stress on my shoulders, Ihave decided to delay the  
chapter one day until tomorrow.

I apologize profusely! I honestly thought I'd have enough time to edit and upload, but I don't believe I will. So new chapter tomorrow! Promise!

Side note: I'm almost done with the cover art for this story, I just have to add the title and fix up some aspects of it. So hopefully it will be uploaded with the chapter tomorrow, and if not, it will definitely be out by next chapter.

Once again, I'mvery sorry and I hope you all understand!

~ Mew


	10. Chapter 7 - Silber's Weapon

Hello people! I'm really sorry for the delay! Thank you for understanding why I couldn't update yesterday. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even get to present today. I was slightly upset. Anyway, I worked really hard to finish up this chapter. (By finish up I mean write it, since I only had the first sentence done) Hope you enjoy! Also, I think I figured out how to put lines between these notes and the actual story. Yay!

* * *

Jett and I stand in front of the counter in Moriko's blacksmith. Said purple haired girl is somewhere in the back, rummaging through various things that make clanks as she goes. " Aha!" She shouts. The banging stops and Moriko walks out of the back with a small white rod that looks like a gymnast's baton. " Here you go." She hands me the baton.

I stare at the rod in my hand, " This is my weapon?" I look up at her.

" Press the button on the side." Moriko smiles. I turn the baton around to find a silver button halfway down the rod. I glance at Jett before pressing the button.

There's a whirring of gears and the baton lets out a puff of steam. I hold out the rod as it extends into a large metal bow staff. When the metal on the staff locks into place, the end of the rod opens like the claw on an arcade machine.

" What is this?" I ask Moriko.

" It's a few different things." Moriko says, leaning on the counter. " That first state, the small rod, is its storage stage. It doesn't do anything besides make it easier to carry. The second stage is a bow staff. It's similar to the wooden training one. But it's metal, so hopefully it won't snap when you hit something with it." I nod and look at the claw.

" So what's the claw for?" I ask.

" The third and final stage opens a claw on the top of the staff. You told me you aren't good with close range combat, so the claw utilizes dust cartridges to form projectile orbs that can be fired at an enemy. Think of it as a plasma cannon. But on a staff." Moriko explains.

" Cool!" I exclaim.

" The dust can be inserted through either cartridges or vials. The vials will give a short but powerful burst of dust. But it can only hold one of each type at once. The cartridges can hold several dust canisters of multiple types and can be swapped easily during a fight. But it'll take more of them to pack a punch."

" I guess I'll have to start carrying dust on me like my sister does, huh?" I laugh. Moriko giggles and nods.

" I guess so. Do you have time before you have to be back at the school?" She asks.

" Plenty of time, lights out isn't until midnight." I tell her.

" Do you want to go out back and try it out on the test dummies? That way, you can get a feel for it, and if you have any concerns, I can make some adjustments before you go."

" Sure! That would be great!" I smile.

" Come on." Moriko walks over to the shop window and flips the "Open" sign over so it says "Closed". Then she motions for Jett and I to follow her out back. I look at Jett, collapse the staff, and follow the short purple haired girl out the Japanese styled door.

Moriko leads us into the training area, where several wooden dummies stand proudly around the grounds.

" Have at 'em." She says, sitting on the porch steps next to Jett. " There's already a cartridge in it. Just promise you won't blow anything up."

I laugh, " I promise."

I walk over to the center of the training area, spinning the baton in my right hand.

" Don't worry about breaking the dummies. My brother is a woods craftsman. He makes dummies and practice staves for me. There's a ton of the things in storage. Go ham on them." Moriko says from the porch. I laugh and nod back.

I stop spinning the baton and press the button. The staff extends in my hands and I stand in a fighting stance. There's something about the staff the feels familiar to me, like I've held it before. But I ignore the weird feeling and swing the staff at the closest target.

Unlike with the practice staff, my new weapon doesn't snap in half. Instead, it hits the dummy with a metallic clang and the vibration travels up my arms. The dummy wobbles under the sudden impact, but doesn't fall.

I move my left leg around in a circle and turn counter clockwise. The opposite end of the staff collides with the dummy and the force knocks it off balance. Moriko shouts something about kicking its ass in the background and I laugh as Jett tells her that it doesn't have an ass to kick.

Ignoring them, I press the button again, the claw opening. After a few seconds of fumbling with the staff, I find a trigger. Assuming the purpose of said trigger, I aim the head of the claw at another dummy. Sadly, when I pull the trigger, nothing happens.

" You have to pick the dust you want to create a projectile with, first." Moriko says, walking over. " Sorry, guess I forgot to mention just how to fire a projectile." She laughs. Moriko points to a circular dial on the rod. It wraps around the entire shaft and an arrow just above it points towards the top of the staff. The dial has several different colored circles running around it.

" The dial controls what kind of dust goes into the orb. The color corresponds with the dust of the same color. Red for fire, green for wind, you get the gist." Moriko explains. " To select a dust type, rotate the dial so the color you want is under the arrow. Then, press this button," she points to a button next to the trigger, " to dispense the dust. Dust types can be mixed, so you don't have to have all the dust types in the staff. Does that make sense?" She asks, looking at me.

" I think so." I say, spinning the dial a few times.

" You'll get the hang of it, just try it." She smiles before walking back to the porch.

I sigh and spin the dial. Remembering what I learned in dust class today, I dispense a flurry of green wind dust into the claw. The dust floats around in the claw as if by magic, creating a bright green orb. I smile and turn the dial to blue. The water dust mixes with the wind dust and the orb glows a light blue. Once again, I point the staff at a dummy. I steady my hand and pull the trigger once again.

Unlike last time, the staff shutters in approval. There's a burst of light as the claw fully opens and the orb is ejected. The light blue projectile hurls itself towards the target in a cold wind. Upon contact with the dummy, the orb shatters into a flurry of snow. Ice crawls up the wooden body of the training dummy, freezing it in a solid cube.

" Sweet!" Moriko shouts from the porch.

As if on auto pilot, I run towards the ice cube, the claw closing as I do. I plant my foot on the ground and swing the staff as hard as I can. The metal rod connects with the slab of ice and a crack echoes through the grounds as the dummy and its frozen cage are blown to bits.

Ice chunks and splinters rain down as I look over at Moriko and Jett, whom are staring at me in awe.

" That. Was. Awesome!" I shout, dodging a particularly large ice shard.

" Yeah it was!" Moriko shouts back.

After helping Moriko clean up the few remains of the dummy, Jett and I follow the girl back into the main shop.

" So, do you like it?" Moriko asks, taking her place behind the counter.

" I love it!" I tell her.

" Good. I'm happy to make you something better than that sword." She laughs.

" It's probably for the best." I smile.

" Probably."

" How much do I owe you?" I ask, taking my wallet out of my back pocket.

" Nothing." Moriko smiles.

" What? No. Tell me. I won't freak, I promise." I stare at her.

" I'm serious. I'm just happy to help."

" Moriko..." I whine. " I won't take it if you won't let me pay you for it."

" How 'bout this? You take the staff, and if there's ever anything wrong with it, whether it won't fire or it's snapped in two, you bring it to me. No one else fixes it unless it's life or death and you can't reach me." She smiles, propping her head up with her hands on the counter.

" Moriko, I can't." I tell her.

" Well, I'm not taking your money. It's either my way or not." Her smile grows wider.

" Don't fight her, Silber. Moriko will win. She always does." Jett warns from beside me.

I sigh and hold out my free hand. " Alright." I tell her.

" Oh goodie!" She giggles. " I was beginning to think I'd have to hold you down and force you to take it." She smiles evilly, shaking my hand.

* * *

Quick update: I'm thinking about changing my updating schedule for the next few months. (I'm a horrible person, just hear me out.) April and May are two REALLY big months for me. The 15th of April is my birthday, then I have a week long school club trip. Then I have half a week before a chemistry trip, then I have graduation the following week.

So, I am considering changing my update schedule to every other week instead of every week. With all this stuff going on in my life, I don't particularly want to add the stress of writing and editing chapters to my work load. This chapter alone took me an hour and a half to write.

The schedule change would only last for the next two or so months while I get through April and May. I'll post an update between now and next Monday with what I decide to do. I hope you guys/girls understand.

Also, the cover is done! But stupid me left my USB drive at school in the computer I made the cover on. So I will hopefully get that uploaded soon!

~Mew


	11. Cover Uploaded!

Hi! The cover for this story has just been loaded and should appear soon! I'm sorry it took so long to make, but I had to make it on Photoshop at my school because my version of Photoshop doesn't have the 3D tool (which I used for the mountains).

I hope you guys/girls like it!

~Mew


	12. Schedule Update

Totally forgot to post an update for this, haha. I have decided that I am going to temporarily change the update schedule for JSMN: A Mahou Tsukai Story.

This does not mean I am postponing this story! This simply mean that, due to my hectic schedule for the months of April and May, Iwill only update every other Monday, not every week.

I apologize profusely! I hope you understand!

~Mew


	13. Chapter 8 - To Properly Fight a Grimm

I can't apologize enough for how sorry I am that this chapter took so long! More of an author's note at the end, here's the chapter! Thanks for being so patient with me! Enjoy the 2,469 word chapter!

* * *

I walk into Grimm studies with the rest of my team and Weiss. " So you like your new weapon?" Weiss asks.

" Yeah!" I enthusiastically answer, tossing my baton in the air and catching it with ease. " I mean, I only got to used it last hour as a pole vault, but it's so well built. It's definitely a better fit for

me than the rapier." I giggle.

" True. Though, it was funny to watch the video of you and Jett attacking that Grimm during initiation." Weiss laughs.

" You saw that?!" I shout, causing a few of the students in the room to stare at me.

" Several times." Weiss giggles. I groan in annoyance.

" Silber, you comin'?" Jett asks from the stairs leading up to our seats.

" He'll be just a second." Weiss smiles and waves him off. Jett looks at me for a second, then continues up the stairs.

" Was there something you needed?" I ask Weiss, spinning my baton in my hand.

" How's the search for the stone going?" Weiss asks in a whisper, making sure no one could overhear her.

" Well, I haven't been able to properly look around because of my classes and the rush of getting the school year started," I whisper back, " But when Jett and I were headed to the

blacksmith, I tried to feel for magic energy."

" And?"

" I couldn't find anything that resembled the signature of a linkle stone, but there was a ton of magic energy in the air. Almost like it was resonating from somewhere nearby." I explain.

" What do you mean resonating?" Weiss asks.

I sigh, " It's kind of hard to explain." I tell her. " It's almost as if something was sending out shockwaves of strong magical energy."

" But it wasn't the stone?"

" It didn't feel like the stone," I sigh and rub my forehead, " The linkle stones are gems that balance the world. Thus, they give off intense magical energy that makes them easy to identify.

But the magic I felt in the city wasn't like the other stones. I really can't explain it, Weiss."

" Do you want me to look into it? If it wasn't the stone, maybe it was someone up to no good. I could send some of father's guards to check it out. Just to be safe."

" Weiss, I told you, I don't want to get anyone involved. I don't even know if what I felt was magic, maybe someone just set off a dust explosion. Those things can be nasty and can send off

massive shockwaves. Didn't you say you almost got blown off the side of Beacon? I'll look into further, and if I come up with something, I'll alert the authorities. Promise." I tell her. Weiss sighs and

shakes her head.

" Fine. But please be careful, alright?" Weiss reasons.

" I know." I tell her.

" Everyone, please take your seats!" Professor Port shouts into the busy room just as the bell rings.

" I'll tell you what I can find out later, Weiss." I tell my sister.

" Alright." Weiss sighs and starts to walk off. She suddenly stops, though, and spins on her heel. " Oh, I forgot to ask you," She starts, " What did you name your weapon?"

" Name it? I haven't really thought about it." I tell her, looking down at the baton in my hand.

" Well, starting thinking." She laughs, walking off. I hum to myself as I hop up the stairs towards Jett and the others.

I sit in my chair just as class begins. Jett leans over and whispers in my ear, " What did your sister want?"

" She was just asking about my weapon." Jett nods and sits back in his chair.

" As we discussed yesterday, class. I have prepared a demonstration for today." Port gestures to a cage in the far corner of the room. " In that cage is a wild Grimm. I will pick one of the

freshmen to come down here and fight said Grimm. We will then critique you on how you fought and how to better improve your fighting techniques." We all stare at our professor as though he's

crazy. " Do I have any volunteers?"

No one speaks, so Port sighs and scans the classroom. " Alright then, I suppose I will choose." Port looks over the classroom a few more times until he stops. Staring directly at me, Port

grins in delight, " Mr. Schnee." I look at him wide-eyed and glance over at Jett. " Your sister fought the Grimm last year, so I think it would be a delightful idea to have you demonstrate for us." I look at

Weiss from across the room and she stares back at me.

" Yes sir." I tell him, rising from my chair. I look at the floor as I walk down the stairs to the front of the class. I'm about to make a fool of myself, I'd rather not add falling down the stairs to the

list.

" You will have ten minutes to fight the Grimm." Professor Port tells me, " If at any point in the battle you believe you cannot go on, just say stop and I will press the button on this here

remote," He holds up a remote with a single red button on it, " And the Grimm will be electrocuted via the collar on its neck. I will also end the battle if you do not seem to be able to win."

" Yes sir." I tell him. Port nods and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

" You do have a weapon, correct?" He asks.

I reach down and unclip the baton from my belt, " Yes sir." I choose to omit the fact that I've only used my weapon in a fighting scenario once, and it was against an immobile wooden

dummy.

" Very well." Port walks towards the student section of the classroom and claps his hands.

A click echoes throughout the room as walls rise out of the floor, creating a five-foot barrier between myself and the other students. " I had this installed during the summer. Too many

accidents in the classroom." He laughs. " Are you ready, Mr. Schnee?" He asks. I nod in approval and face the cage. " Very well," Port presses a button on a remote separate from the kill button, "

Let the battle begin!"

The cage on the other end of the room opens, and a shadow walks out of the darkness. As it comes into the light, I can make out the shape of a Boarbatusk. " If I'm not mistaken, this is

even the same type of Grimm Ms. Schnee fought last year. How splendid!" Port claps from his perch behind the wall.

I click the button on my baton and spin it in my hands. The staff extends and clicks as it locks into place. The Boarbatusk violently shakes on the other side of the room, before it charges

straight at me. I don't even have time to blink before the Grimm is nearly on top of me. In a split second, I hike up my staff and push one end out, connecting it with the Grimm.

The metal makes a loud 'clang' as it collides with the bone on the Grimm's head. However, the sudden collision is enough to stop the Boarbatusk in its tracks. With a grunt, I twirl on my left

foot and slam the other end of the rod into the boar, throwing it across the room.

The Grimm slams into the wall below the whiteboard, causing markers and erasers to fall on it. "RaPaPa." I whisper, spinning the staff in my hands while I try to remember what I can

about Boarbatusks.

If I recall correctly, Boarbatusks main attack is dependent on its tusks. The Grimm charges at its opponent and stabs the target with its sharp tusks in order to weaken it. If I had a blade, I

could try to cut the tusks off, but I don't. I don't even know if a dust blast could do that. What else?

A Boarbatusk is covered in bone armor, which makes it resistant to most attacks. However, if I could flip it, the underside of the Grimm is unprotected, so I could easily kill it. But I'd have to

be careful, because Boarbatusks are known to try and disarm their target.

The Grimm struggles to get up, the markers on the floor giving it little traction, but I won't have much longer to think. If I stay at range, I could use the dust cannon on my staff to try and flip

the boar, then it would be powerless. It's just keeping a distance that will be the issue. If the boar tries to charge now, I won't be able to shoot it.

My thoughts are interrupted however, when the Grimm squeals in triumph as it successfully stands. Angrier than ever, the boar turns to look at me with fire in its eyes. Fire! That's it!

As expected, the Boarbatusk charges, curling itself into a ball. The boar rolls towards me at amazing speeds, but I open the claw on my staff.

The claw retracts, the prongs shining with a mystical energy. I dodge to the side just as the boar crashes into the barricade. Barely avoiding the Grimm, I take a second to catch my breath

as it reorients itself. I look up, scanning the ceiling above me.

" Silber!" Weiss screams from the bleachers. I look back at the Grimm just as it rolls into a ball and dashes towards me. I raise my staff up and rotate the dial on the side. I pull the trigger and bright red dust forms an orb at the top of the staff. The boar is just a few feet away and I can see Port reaching for the shock button. The orb fully forms and I release it into the air.

The fire ball shoots up and explodes directly on the smoke detector. The class screams as the sprinklers turn on, water raining down to put out the fire. The water throws the Boarbatusk off its roll and it slips. The Grimm uncurls itself and skids across the ground attempting to stop. Though its successful, the boar finds itself stuck in the middle of a large puddle, once again failing to find the traction needed to stand.

A few good feet away, I spin the dial on my staff again, selecting the green wind dust. I load the dust into the orb and fire it at the boar. Wind gathers around the orb and knocks the Grimm on its back, exposing its underside. The Boarbatusk squeals in fear as it tries to right itself.

Closing the claw on my staff, I walk over to the boar. The creature stares at me in anger before I stab it with the hilt of my staff. With a pained scream, the Grimm bursts into a flurry of ash.

I pick up my staff and hold it out, letting the water from the sprinklers wash the ash off the tip. Though I'm soaked to the bone and horribly tired, I won. The sprinklers stop spraying water and I close my staff, clipping it back to my belt.

Professor Port claps his hands together and laughs. " Good show, Mr. Schnee!" He shouts. " However, I would have preferred if you hadn't soaked my classroom."

" Sorry, sir." I tell him, an apologetic look on my face.

" Oh, well. No matter. I suppose you must do what you can to survive, hm?" Port laughs again as the wall retracts into the floor. " You may take your seat, Silber. Thank you for the demonstration."

I smile at him and haul my soaking wet body up the stairs and back to my team, receiving more than a few glares from the other students. While they aren't as wet as me, they're definitely dripping. I sit next to Jett and wring some of the water out of my hair.

" That was awesome." Jett whispers to me.

" Thanks."

" Now, students, can anyone tell me what Mr. Schnee did wrong?" Port asks.

" Besides soaking everything?" One of Weiss' teammates, Blake, asks.

" He was slow." Weiss says.

" Very good, Ms. Schnee. Silber, your reactions could have been much faster. However, I do applaud you for disabling your enemy long enough to strategize a plan of attack." Port tells me.

" Thank you, sir." I smile.

" What else could have been done better?" A pink haired girl in the front row raises her hand. " Yes, Ms. Vanderbilt?"

" He hesitated after dodging the first roll."

" Yes! Very good!" Port exclaims, " Silber, when you rolled out of the way of the first attack after the Boarbatusk recovered, you took a second to catch your breath." Port explains, " In an actual battle, turning your back to the enemy is never a wise choice, as you cannot see what the enemy is doing."

" Yes sir."

The bell signaling the end of class rings, echoing throughout the wet room. " That will be all for today. Tomorrow, we will review what a Boarbatusk is and what the best way to fight them is. Class dismissed."

Everyone stands to leave and my team pats me on the back. " Good job, dude!" Nash shouts.

" Yeah!" Marcus agrees, " That was sweet!"

I giggle, " Thanks, guys."

" Do you want to go change before next hour?" Jett asks, " You're kind of wet." He laughs.

" Yeah, I guess I should." I say, looking over my clothes. " See you guys later." I wave to the guys as I hurry down the stairs and out of the classroom. I make sure no one is following me and I slip into the closest bathroom.

Once I'm sure there's no one in the stalls, I put my backpack and books on the floor. Looking into the mirror, I imagine a new set of clothes on my body. " Cure Up, RaPaPa." I mutter the spell.

In a flurry of wind and a flash of light, my clothes change into something dry and my hair dries itself.

Seriously thankful for being a witch, I grab my stuff and slide out of the bathroom.

* * *

Hello! I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long! I posted an update two weeks ago that I was going to change my upload schedule to every other week, but I seriously didn't mean to have a two week delay.

I am part of an organization called SkillsUSA, and we had our state competitions last Sunday-Wednesday. I completely forgot about updating on Monday until it was like, midnight. So I decided I would simply skip a week because of my competitions. However, I totally should have posted a note as to why there wasn't an update, and for that I'm sorry!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thank you so much for being so patient while I tried to sort out my life.

As for Silber's weapon name, I already know what it's going to be, and I was going to include it in this chapter, but I'm so desperate to finish it, I just decided I'll put it in next chapter.

~Mew


	14. Character Bios

Hello. It's me... I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet... Okay, I'm done.

From the title of this chapter, you may have guessed this isn't an actual "chapter."

Today marks the beginning of finals week. (Finals double week for me, because mine extend into this following week as well.) With my added payload, I don't want to waste too much of tonight on writing a chapter that I, honestly, haven't started. However, I didn't want to skip yet another week of posting, since I most likely wouldn't be able to make up for it next week. So I wrote this blurb.

At the very beginning of this story, I wrote that I didn't want to specifically state the attributes of the characters, that I would add them in as I went. However, because I have so many OCs, it's becoming difficult to throw in some information about them into a normal chapter.

Therefore, I have written this character bio as a reference for both you, the reader, and myself. It is worth noting that, as I mentioned during the synopsis of this story, the RWBY characters have all been moved ahead by one year. So even though Weiss is 17 at the beginning of RWBY. She is 18 at the beginning of this story.

Silber, being Weiss' twin brother, is also 18. However, he attended Magic School what would have been Weiss' freshman year. So he is a grade behind his sister.

Also, all facts listed here are of characters that have already been seen (However, there is some basic information on Silber's Cure form). Abilities like semblances are not listed, because none of the characters have used their semblance yet. Side characters that have been mentioned once or twice will not be listed.

* * *

Silber Schnee

Race - Human

Gender - Male

Age - 17

Hair Color - Silver

Eye Color - Light Blue

Height - 5.5"

Weapon - Unnamed Rapier / Unnamed Staff

Relationships - Weiss Schnee (Twin Sister), Winter Schnee (Older Sister), Whitley Schnee

(Younger Brother), Jacques Schnee (Father)

Affiliations - Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, Team JSMN

* * *

Silber's Cure Form

Hair Color - White

Eye Color - Silver

* * *

Jett Clover

Race - Human

Gender - Male

Age - 17

Hair Color - Bright Green

Eye Color - Royal Blue

Height - 6"

Weapon - Unnamed Axe

Relationships - Moriko Fericast (Best Friend)

Affiliations - Team JSMN

* * *

Marcus Acker

Race - Human

Gender - Male

Age - 16

Hair Color - Dark Red

Eye Color - Coffee Brown

Height - 5.8"

Weapon - Unnamed Hammer

Relationships - Nash Ironthorn (Best Friend)

Affiliations - Team JSMN

* * *

Nash Ironthorn

Race - Human

Gender - Male

Age - 16

Hair Color - Blonde

Eye Color - Dark Green

Height - 5.7"

Weapon - Unnamed Sword

Relationships - Marcus Acker (Best Friend)

Affiliations - Team JSMN

* * *

Moriko Fericast

Race - Human

Gender - Female

Age - 17

Hair Color - Purple

Eye Color - Bright Blue

Height - 5.6"

Weapon - Unknown

Relationships - Jett Clover (Best Friend)

Affiliations - Moriko's Blacksmith

* * *

I will most likely update this list at a later date to include future characters. However, I hope this is a good substitute for not uploading a chapter this week.

~Mew


End file.
